


Ask me nicely

by Kaellig



Series: Night calls [00Mallory] [3]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Bond is bored, Gen, Post-SPECTRE, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто мог бы звонить ему в два часа ночи, не делал этого достаточно давно, чтобы Мэллори перестал ждать. Однако номер, высвечивающийся на дисплее, имеет швейцарский код, так что сомневаться не приходится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me nicely

Привыкнуть к новой штаб-квартире удаётся далеко не сразу. Он не так уж много времени провёл в предыдущей и с самого начала знал, что это лишь временный вариант, но в стенах бывшего Центра Национальной Безопасности ему откровенно неуютно. Кью сразу перенастроил все системы, установив дополнительную защиту, а затем лично обшарил все закоулки, выискивая жучки и скрытые камеры, — и всё равно Мэллори не отпускает ощущение, будто он находится на вражеской территории, воскрешая в памяти воспоминания об ирландском плене.

Тем не менее он не может не признать, что новая штаб-квартира по всем статьям в разы превосходит прежнюю, им невероятно повезло, что ОРК принял решение передать здание под новый офис МИ-6 (с другой стороны — как будто у них был другой выход, после всех тех доказательств двойной игры С, которые изъял из его компьютера Кью), нужно просто время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Времени у Мэллори хоть отбавляй: в своём новом кабинете он проводит по восемнадцать часов в сутки, разгребая документы, оставшиеся после С, и выстраивая план реорганизации МИ-6. В том, что это необходимо, у него нет сомнений; по большому счёту, реорганизацию стоило провести ещё год назад, когда он только вступил в должность, но тогда это казалось ему слишком неделикатным. 

Его личный телефон звонит, когда часы на мониторе компьютера показывают два часа ночи и Мэллори как раз собирается закругляться. Несколько секунд он просто смотрит на вибрирующую трубку, не решаясь её взять. Этот номер есть всего у нескольких людей, и большинство из них в это время уже давно спят. Но единственный, кто мог бы звонить ему в два часа ночи, не делал этого слишком давно.

Однако номер, высвечивающийся на дисплее, имеет швейцарский код, так что сомневаться не приходится.

— Вы меня разбудили, — говорит Мэллори, наконец принимая звонок.

— Не думаю, сэр, — отвечает Джеймс Бонд, и в его голосе слышится мягкая насмешка. — Не припомню, чтобы вы так рано уходили с работы. Или вы наконец завели в кабинете диван?

Мэллори невольно улыбается и чувствует волну тепла, поднимающуюся изнутри. 

— Если честно, я как раз собирался домой.

— Слышал про инцидент в Алжире. Неприятно вышло.

— С чего вы взяли, что это как-то к нам относится?

— Узнаю почерк 003. Кому пришло в голову отправить туда именно его? Он же не переваривает жаркий климат. Да и испанский у него всегда хромал.

— 007, — предупреждающе одёргивает его Мэллори и тут же мысленно ругается. Отучиться от этого обращения, похоже, ещё сложнее, чем привыкнуть к новой штаб-квартире.

— Да, сэр? — вежливо интересуется Бонд.

«Если вас так волнует эффективность МИ-6, могли бы вернуться на службу», — почти произносит Мэллори и вдруг понимает, что Бонд ждёт именно этого. Чёртов Бонд, никогда не умевший переступать через свою чёртову гордость.

Но в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём.

— Мы пока не подобрали агента для этого региона, — расслабленно и даже немного отвлечённо говорит он. — Пробуем разные варианты, но лично я возлагаю большие надежды на нового 006. У него пока недостаточно опыта, но, думаю, одна-две миссии в паре с кем-то из старших коллег, и он будет полностью готов.

— А до поры можно позволить себе терять позиции?

— Работаем с тем, что имеем.

— Главное — не возвращайте в поле Манипенни, сэр, этот мир ещё не настолько безнадёжен.

— Я учту ваше пожелание, — хмыкает Мэллори. — Доброй ночи, Бонд.

— Доброй ночи, Мэллори.

*

— Надеюсь, 009 успешно выбрался из переделки в Сомали? Было бы обидно потерять одного из лучших оставшихся у вас агентов.

Время за полночь, но штаб-квартира МИ-6 гудит, как разбуженный улей, и та самая «переделка в Сомали», как снисходительно окрестил Бонд самый крупный провал секретной службы за последние два года, является основной тому причиной.

— Вы выбрали не самый удачный момент для звонка, Бонд, — цедит сквозь зубы Мэллори, но, вопреки собственным словам, откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, продолжая прижимать трубку к уху. Ему сейчас просто необходимо отвлечься от происходящего хотя бы на минуту.

009 всё ещё находится в Сомали, связи с ним нет, но остаются основания предполагать, что он жив. По крайней мере, на этом в один голос настаивают Кью и Таннер, а Мэллори просто хочет им верить.

— Ситуация не из лучших, — соглашается Бонд, и Мэллори слышит клацанье клавиш под его пальцами. Почему он вообще стал полевым агентом? Из него вышел бы прекрасный аналитик.

Но прекрасных аналитиков у них и так хватает, а вот с полевыми агентами, как верно намекает Бонд, картина далеко не столь радужная.

— Вы звоните позлорадствовать?

— Скорее, выразить сочувствие.

— Не похоже на вас.

— Отправите за ним 006? — спрашивает Бонд после короткой паузы.

— Вам не кажется, что это не ваше дело?

— 003 потерял ваше доверие после Венесуэлы, 005 всегда берёт в апреле отпуск, 008 слишком крепко завязан с Карибами и давно забыл, что существуют другие страны, а остальных вы не можете выдернуть с текущих заданий. Остаётся 006, и на вашем месте я бы отправил его в паре с 003.

Мэллори не спрашивает, откуда Бонду всё это известно. Скорее всего, тот ориентируется по международным новостям и уклончивым рассказам Манипенни, и Мэллори знает, что ему не в чем винить секретаршу: Бонд способен сделать правильные выводы даже из совершенно невинной фразы.

— Это не ваше дело, — повторяет Мэллори, но замолкает, предлагая Бонду развить свою мысль.

— Они не справятся.

Он прав, и Мэллори это знает, но у него действительно нет ни одного другого агента, которому можно было бы поручить эту миссию.

И кто теперь не может переступить через свою чёртову гордость?

— Бонд...

— Как жаль, что я ушёл в отставку, — со вкусом тянет Бонд, и Мэллори искренне хочется его убить.

— Бонд.

— М?

— Если вы заскучали и возжаждали приключений, так и скажите. 

— Боюсь, Мадлен будет очень недовольна. Я обещал ей, что больше не вернусь на службу.

— Один раз.

— Только если Англия действительно нуждается в моей помощи...

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, 007! — взрывается Мэллори. — Чего вы от меня хотите?! Чтобы я признал, что без вас всё летит к чертям? Как будто вы сами этого не знаете.

— Я буду в Могадишо через семь часов. Рейс отследите сами. И передайте Кью, что мне нужно самое лучшее оборудование.

Он отключается, и Мэллори остаётся сидеть с телефоном в руке. Он должен быть зол, потому что Бонд очевидно его переиграл, но какая, к чёрту, разница, если значение имеет только одно: за 009 можно больше не беспокоиться.

Зато можно начинать беспокоиться за 007. И заодно за республику Сомали.

И самую чуточку — за самого себя.


End file.
